


thats gayyyyyyyy

by krononan



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, So..., and people liked it, oop there was smut, seladon x sleep, stay posted?, the title was this in my google docs, there may be smut later so...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krononan/pseuds/krononan
Summary: Seladon was falling asleep at her desk. Her kind and considerate paladin girlfriend helped ease her to sleep. Sometimes, you need someone to tell you to stop working and go to bed. Now expanded into different anecdotes throughout Corvee and Seladon's lives together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so someone on a discord server wanted Seladon to have a gf and I kind of...ran with that idea. NGL this is trash but I figure if someone else got lesbian vibes off Seladon someone will read it. Special thanks to everyone involved who beta read. Michael you're my man thanks for putting up with my gay nonsense. Also I literally have no idea how to work this website and it won't let me double space so I'm sorry.

Seladon knew that it was late. So much to do, so little time. She still had to draft the trading contract with the Sifa. She spent the entire day in negotiations with them over petty disagreements about fish. They were being entirely unreasonable, and Seladon would not stand for it. After that she still had to draft a speech for her mother regarding said trade negotiations. She heaved a deep sigh and looked over to the candle burning low on the desk. She resolved herself to work just a bit longer, then sleep. However, the words on the page were beginning to meld together into meaningless mush. Her eyelids drooped and she found herself jerking awake every second. The world went fuzzy around the edges as she stared down at the paper.

  
She spent some time in that dreamlike state, halfway asleep and not quite awake enough. A quiet knock on the door fell on deaf ears. Her head was teetering on her hand as she squinted at the page. A Drenchen gelfling peeked her head around the doorframe. She was wearing a jerkin of the paladins, but no armor. In full paladin armor with a sword by her side, she would have been quite a sight. Her long dreadlocks were tied back with ribbons decorated with sharp fish teeth. They framed her strong Drenchen features. She stood tall and imposing in the doorway. Seladon didn’t notice her enter, or approach. A gentle brush through her bangs startled her out of her reverie.  
“Relax, Sel. It’s just me.”

  
“Corvee? When did you get here?”

  
Seladon blinked at the gelfling in front of her. It took a moment for her to recognize her partner. It was more of a slurred mumble than real words. Corvee smiled and laid a soft kiss on her forehead.

  
“Just now. Patrol just finished and I figured I would check up on you.”

  
Seladon nodded and stifled a yawn.

  
“Well I’m fine. Clearly,” she said and turned her attention back to the unfinished paper before her. Corvee sighed and interposed herself between the princess and her work. The single candle burning low cast shadows on her face, making her look more like some ethereal vision than a gelfling. Seladon pushed Corvee and tried to hide the smile growing on her face.

“Move, Cor. You’re blocking my work.”

  
“No more working. It’s late and you should sleep.”

  
Seladon rolled her eyes but could feel the need to sleep weighing on her. She was exhausted as if Corvee had never appeared. Her eyes were unfocused and she leaned forward into Corvee’s waiting arms. Her partner was warm and secure. She smelled of leather and springtime. It was an intoxicating scent, one that Seladon could feel herself getting drunk on with every passing second. Corvee would often laugh and push her away, claiming she was sweaty. Tonight, she said nothing and pressed another kiss to Seladon’s forehead.

  
“Alright, let’s get you into bed,” Corvee murmured. She gathered Seladon up in her arms with practiced ease. “Comfy?”

  
Seladon didn’t respond. She hummed and buried herself into Corvee’s neck with a contented sigh. She remembered the first time Corvee had carried her like this.  
It was before they were together. Seladon had insisted on taking a tour of the clans, and the All-Maudra had sent Corvee with her. Not even a day into their journey to Stone-in-the-Wood, disaster struck. Corvee insisted on disembarking to show Seladon what she claimed was the best view in all of Thra.

  
Her first warning was the amount of wind passing through the mountains. Seladon was a confident flier, but she was not going to risk her life for something so silly. When she’d voiced this concern to Corvee, the paladin brushed it off and proposed they simply walk.

  
“Are you sure about this?” Seladon asked. She raised an eyebrow at the rough trail upward

“Of course! I come up here all the time!”

  
Seladon sighed and nodded. “I suppose it could be fun.”

  
Corvee gave her a smile that melted her heart before turning heel and toward the small outcropping she’d pointed out. The paladin had a wild light in her eyes. From what little Seladon had observed in the castle, she was quiet, more inclined to smile than to laugh. Here, she brimmed with energy. She bounced up the slope while the princess slipped and fumbled her way up. Her slippers gave her little traction and it wasn’t long before she tumbled to the ground. Seladon blushed as Corvee hauled her up. The paladin was barely even sweating. Seladon wondered how one could look so collected after running around like that.  
“Gosh princess, are you alright?”

  
Seladon pulled away from Corvee’s secure grip, grumbling under her breath. She continued up the hill, and this time her paladin stayed by her side the entire time. Whenever she would trip Corvee would reach out and steady her.

  
“I’m not a childling, you know. I can walk by myself,” she huffed.

  
“I know,” was all Corvee said in reply.

  
When they reached the crest of the hill Seladon almost couldn’t believe her eyes. The view before them laid Ha’rar at their feet. The sparkling glass of the windows winked at them from the ground and blue water stretched beyond it further than they could see. The river danced it’s way through the landscape with a fierce grace.  
“You weren’t joking when you said it was beautiful.”

  
Corvee shrugged. “If course. Why would I lie?” Seladon paused at the sentiment but said nothing. “Shall we head back, my lady?”

  
“Wait,” Seladon said, “We came all the way up here for what?”

  
Corvee quirked her head and made a sweeping gesture to the grandeur around them.

  
“For this.”

  
With that, Corvee began down the short path to the landstriders. Seladon huffed and charged after her. She reached out to touch her shoulder, fully intending on giving the paladin a piece of her mind. A loose rock slipped from under her foot at the last second. She tumbled backward with an undignified squeak. A firm hand grabbed hers and dragged her forward. Corvee’s rescue sent her crashing into her well-muscled chest and warm arms. Corvee smiled down at her.

  
“Those shoes are no good,” Corvee mused. “Better just carry you down instead.”

Seladon blushed and squeaked as Corvee scooped her off her feet. The Drenchen smiled down at her.

“That’s better. Can’t have you getting hurt on my watch.”

  
“Now just wait-” Seladon was cut off as Corvee set off at a brisk pace down the short walk. Seladown scowled but otherwise stayed silent. Corvee’s grip was surprisingly comfortable despite the indignity of her position. She looked up at Corvee’s strong jawline and determined expression. At the very least Seladon had to admit that her new travel companion wasn’t half bad to look at.

  
The memories of the past faded away as Corvee carried her to bed. Her eyes were half lidded with sleep. She had a faint smile on her face. Corvee sighed and laid Seladon in her bed. She thanked Brea silently for the idea to put a desk in Seladon’s room. She’d gotten sick of carrying her from the study. She left to rummage through Seladon’s wardrobe for sleep clothes. It was mostly composed of fine dresses, but she found some eventually.

  
“Come on. That can’t be comfortable.”

  
She tugged at Seladon’s dress. As soon as she was in her underclothes Seladon raised an eyebrow at Corvee. She reached out, grabbed a fistful of Corvee’s paladin jerkin and pulled her close. They were sharing breaths as Seladon looked up at her through long eyelashes. She moved forward. She felt Corvee’s breath hitch.

  
“You look...exceptionally good tonight,” she murmured into Corvee’s ear. The paladin chuckled softly and extricated herself from Seladon’s grip.

  
“So do you, but you need to sleep.”

  
Seladon pouted for a moment. Corvee took a deep breath and simply handed Seladon her sleep clothes.

  
“Trust me, there’s plenty of time for that later. For now, sleep.”

  
Seladon continued to pout as Corvee shed her outer jerkin. She couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of Corvee in her thin undershirt. A contented sigh escaped her as Corvee pressed up to her back. Corvee’s deft hands undid the braids in her hair as she hummed under her breath. It was a traditional Drenchen song, one that she sang to Seladon often. Warmth flowed from Corvee’s hands in her hair down to her toes.

  
Seladon turned to meet Corvee’s lips with a tender kiss. The contact was gentle, light. Each time they kissed it was different, infused with the energy of the moment. Tonight, Seladon was basking in sleepy, content happiness. She tried to convey her affection through the kiss with every movement. Corvee’s thumbs rubbed feather-light circles on her bare arms. Seladon began to push harder, demand more. She was half turned around, cupping Corvee’s jaw. Corvee broke the kiss and brushed aside her hair to place a kiss on her bare shoulder.

  
“Come on now. I don’t get distracted that easily,” Corvee murmured into her shoulder. Her warm breath tickled against Seladon’s neck.

  
“It was worth a try,” Seladon admitted, leaning back into Corvee’s warmth. The light tickle of Corvee’s laughter in her ears reminded her of their early days.

  
It was later in the trip, and Seladon had just finished meeting with Maudra Laesid of the Drenchen. Corvee had been absent for most of the day, undoubtedly visiting friends and family. Seladon couldn’t decide how she felt about that. Part of her was simply happy that she was happy. She’d never seen her so excited when she was pointing out the sights from her childhood. Another part of her missed the paladin’s presence. She found herself missing the way Corvee would scratch at the edge of her ears whenever Seladon said something obnoxious. Thoughts of her paladin companion filled her head as she walked back to their cabin.

  
She’d begun to notice more about Corvee through the course of their journey. It started with obvious things, like her love of music. Then she started to notice smaller and smaller details. She realized Corvee was slow to laugh, more inclined to smile and nod instead. After a bit, she came to adore the way Corvee would look toward the ground when she did laugh. She noticed these things about Corvee, but she doubted that Corvee noticed her. It wasn’t for lack of trying. She’d even gone so far as to ask her to help undo her hair at night. Still, nothing. The next morning Corvee was as relaxed as ever. It was positively aggravating. The dark wood door of their quarters offered no answers to her questions.

  
She collapsed onto the bed in a huff. The day had been long but it stretched on even longer without Corvee. Out of habit, she pulled out her journal and began to record the day’s events. The journal had been Brea’s suggestion. Seladon had scoffed but taken one on the trip anyway. She’d thank her...eventually. Just as she was finishing her journal entry, Corvee burst through the door in a fit of laughter.

  
“I think not!” She shouted at someone outside. They shouted back something indistinct. “Good night to you too, gunk-gills!”

  
She slammed the door with far too much force. When she came inside she was stumbling and had a wide grin on her face. Her hair was out of it’s ties, hanging around her face. She didn’t know if she’d ever seen the paladin blush before. Corvee’s shirt was crumpled and had a large stain on it. It hadn’t occurred to Seladon that she could be anything but collected. To a certain degree it reminded her of the wildness in her eyes during their first day together. The thought that she liked Corvee like this flitted through her mind.

  
“Hey! Sel!”

  
“Hello, Corvee. How was your day today?” The iciness crept into her tone against her will.

  
Corvee was confused, but forgot about it in an instant. She slumped into the bed across the room from Seladon’s.

  
“It was good, caught up with some mates, drank some. It was a good time.”

  
“Hmm.”

  
By this point Corvee had caught onto the tone of Seladon’s voice. It was familiar by now. She picked her head up off the bed and stared at her. Seladon was sitting cross legged on her bed, arms folded.

  
“What’s going on? Did something happen during your meeting with Maudra Laesid?”

  
“No,” Seladon grumbled.

  
Corvee rolled her eyes and laid back down.

  
“If you say so.”

  
They sat for a few minutes in silence. Corvee sat up with a groan as she brushed unruly hair out of her face.

  
“Thra,” Corvee said with a sigh, “Just tell me what’s wrong.”

  
Seladon said nothing. Corvee got up to sit beside her on the bed.

  
“You haven’t taken your braids down yet,” she observed.

“I just got back,” Seladon retorted.

  
“This late? I didn’t know the Maudra was the type to throw parties.”

  
“Well, I didn't know you were the type to neglect your duty all day.” She grimaced at the faint smell of drink around Corvee. “And all night.”  
Corvee pulled a face in return and withdrew. Seladon winced inwardly but made no moves to apologize.

  
“I’m confused,” Corvee said.

  
Seladon huffed and began to undo her hair. She wouldn’t look at Corvee. She stopped when she felt Corvee’s hand on her shoulder.  
“Sel, I really am confused.”

  
Seladon sighed. Her initial annoyance gave way to the unique relaxation she could only have in Corvee’s presence. She leaned her head onto Corvee’s shoulder. “I missed you all day.”

  
“Is that so?”

  
“Yes.”

  
This time it was Corvee’s turn to hum.

  
“It made me realize something,” Seladon said, almost so quiet it could be a whisper. “I don’t like when we’re apart.”

Corvee hummed again. “That’s understandable.”

  
Seladon sat up and smacked the paladin on the shoulder.

  
“I’m trying to be serious, you dolt!”

  
Corvee snickered and Seladon’s breath caught in her chest. Any frustration faded away as she watched Corvee look down at the covers and laugh. One of her hands was covering her mouth as usual. Without thinking, Seladon took her wrist and pulled it from covering Corvee’s smile. The paladin stopped and gave her a quizzical look. Seladon continued to act on impulse.

  
“Why do you hide when you laugh?”

  
Corvee’s mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. Luckily, Seladon didn’t need her to speak. She’d waited far too long for speaking. She leaned forward and closed the distance between them.

  
She wasn’t sure what to expect when she kissed Corvee. She certainly hadn’t planned it to be like this. Corvee tasted of drink and what could only be described as herself. Despite the situation, tension Seladon didn’t even know she had melted away with the growing warmth kissing Corvee gave her. It was a tense moment before Seladon felt her kiss back.

  
She’d never understood the concept of being addicted to someone before. Now it made sense. Those tickling feelings when Corvee extended a hand to help steady her. The way she hated to sleep in the cabins that the Maudras assigned to them because Corvee was further than an arm’s length away. Something shifted inside her and for once in her life she was present. No Maudras or little siblings hanging over her head. She tried her hardest to lose herself in Corvee; to forget the world beyond their door. Corvee made it easy with the way she held Seladon close and breathed fire into the kiss. When she did think about kissing Corvee, never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined it to be this good.

  
When Seladon pulled away she was flushed and out of breath. Her lips were pink and swollen from the contact. Corvee smirked and placed a kiss on her cheek, then on the soft skin under her ear. Seladon had never heard a sound as appealing as Corvee’s low laugh in her ear.

  
“Well, that was unexpected,” she had told her in a whisper.

  
Seladon was lost in that dream-like memory while Corvee finished untangling her hair. When she was done Seladon was leaning into her and nearly asleep in her embrace. Corvee eased her under the covers with a fond expression. Seladon was vaguely aware of the hands brushing through her hair and soft singing. Her entire being thrummed with contentedness as she drifted to sleep. Corvee was here. The clans could wait until morning.


	2. alternate ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, that's it.

She pulled off Seladon’s dress. As soon as she was in her underclothes Seladon raised an eyebrow at Corvee. She reached out, grabbed a fistful of Corvee’s paladin jerkin and pulled her close.

“You look...exceptionally good tonight,” she murmured into Corvee’s ear.

“Is that so?” Her tone was teasing, but her voice went silent as soon as Seladon nibbled at the base of her ear. 

“Very much,” Seladon murmured. Her voice was raspy with fatigue.

Seladon left a trail of bites from her ear to her neck. Corvee moaned as Seladon latched onto the crook of her neck, sucking on the sensitive gills there. Corvee felt her legs turn to jelly at the gentle suction. Seladon continued laying insistent kisses and bites as Corvee leaned into the attention. She’d gone blind to anything else in the room except herself and her partner. 

“Thra,” she gasped into the night air.

Her wings fluttered unconsciously. She was vaguely aware of Seladon climbing into her lap. Corvee was jerked from her focus as her elbows buckled. Seladon landed on top of her with a groan. Corvee laughed and brushed Seladon’s bangs to the side. 

“Ouch,” Corvee grumbled. The smile on her face was amused, and Seladon rolled her eyes.

“You’re fine, you childling,” Seladon replied.

“I’ll have you know-”

Corvee’s remark turned into raspy breaths as Seladon nibbled on the tip of her ear. As she continued, she dragged her nails over Corvee’s stomach. Corvee’s breathless pants grew into soft moans. 

“This is interesting. Usually we’re the other way ‘round,” Corvee murmured. 

“What? I have layers,” Seladon protested. 

Corvee’s eyes narrowed intently for a split second as she sat up, bringing Seladon up with her. Her hands lifted Seladon’s dress, and she trailed her fingers against the base of Seladon’s wings.

“I know you do. It’s very attractive.”

She smirked as Seladon’s breath hitched. She increased her ministrations, stroking and rubbing against her skin.

“You should see yourself right now,” she murmured into Seladon’s ear. She spoke with lust, but with an underlying tenderness. “You’re a goddess.”

Her heart swelled as Seladon blushed harder. She pushed Seladon down and leaned down to capture one of her nipples in her mouth. A flick of her tongue enticed another moan. Seladon arched her back further into the contact. Corvee could feel her rolling her hips against her firm abs. She rolled Seladon’s other nipple between her fingers. Corvee focused her attention on Seladon’s breasts for a little while, content to listen to her breathy sighs. Seladon’s head was thrown back, eyes closed.

Corvee loved to coax Seladon along a tense line of arousal. The feeling of them pressed together was comforting, but Corvee needed more. She trailed kisses and soft bites along the swathes of skin before her. Seladon scratched trails of sparks down her back. Her breath hitched as Seladon ran her hands along the edges of her wings. The encouragement pulled Corvee further into the swirling fever. 

Her lips followed a familiar trail down her mounds. She could feel Seladon’s chest heaving beneath her as she worked her way down her body. If she paused for long enough, she could almost feel Seladon’s heart pounding. 

Corvee delighted in the quick gasps that Seladon made as she nipped at the soft skin of her hips. Seladon was writhing under the contact, and Corvee felt the heavy press of her hand as she knitted her fingers through her hair. She looked up at Seladon. Her carefully manicured appearance was long gone. Her hair was wild around her face, half taken down and half still in braids. She was flushed and her eyes were burning with lust.

“Don’t tease, Cor,” Seladon said. 

Corvee’s ears perked up as she smiled. “Who said I’m teasing?”

She lowered herself into Seladon’s dripping folds before she could respond. Seladon moaned and laid back. Corvee lost herself in the taste, drawing out the pleasure from Seladon with each flick of her tongue. Her ears twitched as Seladon pulled lightly on her hair.

She could never get used to this. After all of the girls she’d been with, Seladon made her forget about them every time. It was only them that night. The feeling of Seladon’s hands on her head and her silky fluid on her tongue made Corvee almost lightheaded. Seladon’s moans encouraged her, and she redoubled her efforts. Being like this was like slotting together pieces of a puzzle. For at least a few moments, everything was as it should be.

“Fuck, Cor,” Seladon moaned, pulling harder on Corvee’s hair. One of her hands moved and brushed against the edge of Corvee’s wing. The contact sent a jolt of pleasure through Corvee. Her wing trembled as she moaned into Seladon’s sex. The hand that had brushed against her wing came to rest on Seladon’s stomach. Corvee reached out and took it without hesitation. Seladon intertwined their fingers and gave her hand a squeeze. When Corvee looked up, she saw Seladon with her head thrown back, panting.

She held one of Seladon’s hands in hers, while the other rubbed circles into the soft skin of her inner thigh. She was acutely aware of Seladon’s every move, every twitch of her leg and squeeze of her hand. They could read each other with ease by now. Everything told her to continue.

“Keep going,” Seladon said. 

It was breathless, eager and one of Corvee’s favorite things. She was more than happy to oblige. Her hand moved from Seladon’s thigh to her entrance. She slipped two fingers into her and almost moaned herself with the feeling of Seladon clenching against her. Above, Seladon’s moans only grew louder. She tugged harder on Corvee’s hair, firmly yet tenderly. Corvee thrusted gently into her, all the while lathering attention onto her clit. She enjoyed the feeling of Seladon losing control beneath her. The burning need in her abdomen grew as she coaxed Seladon higher. 

“Please, Cor.”

Her thrusting increased as she continued to work over Seladon’s lower lips with her tongue. As if she were playing an instrument, Seladon’s moans reached a fever pitch. A small smile crept over her face as she felt her partner tremble beneath her. For the first time all night Seladon was silent, awash in the feeling of her climax. She trembled under Corvee, tugging on her hair and gasping her release into the air.

Seladon’s chest heaved as she took a deep breath. Corvee chuckled and laid down beside her. Despite her laugh, she could not deny the satisfaction that she felt.

“You ok, princess?”

Seladon rolled her eyes at Corvee’s cheeky grin.

“Never better. Now, I think it’s time for your turn.”


	3. Social Bumbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seladon is too prideful to admit that she doesn't know everything there is to know about gelfling culture. Takes place during their tour of the clans.

The trees of the Dark Wood slowly turned into rolling fields. Those turned to farmland as Seladon and Corvee dismounted in Sami Thicket. Corvee’s back ached from hours of riding. Seladon had already walked away, taking in the landscape.

“It’s very...flat,” she said.

Corvee hummed and scratched at her ear. She would have said something, but she knew the Spriton wouldn’t be bothered. They loved the open plains, and she knew better than to incite an argument from Seladon.

“We should go inside. I’m sure Maudra Mera is waiting for us.” She sighed, bending sideways to crack her back. It popped audibly. Seladon pulled a face at the sound.

“Do you insist on doing that every time we stop?”

“It helps my back,” Corvee replied. She shook the tension left over on the ride in favor of ignoring Seladon’s retort. Her back was still wound tight. “Come on.”

Corvee had been to Sami Thicket many times. She guided them through the village and to the dining hall. It was full of Spritons gathered around large pots of curry. There were a few other gelfling of other clans within, mostly Drenchen. Maudra Mera of the Spritons was sitting at her own table in the center of the room. Corvee approached, clearing her throat as loud as she could. The sound drew the attention of that table and several of it’s neighbors.

“Maudra Mera, I present Princess Seladon of Ha’rar.”

Maudra Mera stood. She had the typical angular features of a Spriton, with honey-colored eyes. The rest at her table remained seated although their attention was fixed on the newcomers.

“Good evening, Princess Seladon. The Spritons and Sami Thicket welcome you. Please, sit. Are you hungry?”

Seladon sat down at the Maudra’s side without hesitation. Corvee sat down on her other side. 

“Very much so. Thank you for your hospitality,” Seladon replied with a smile. 

Corvee coughed and rubbed her ear. She watched as the Maudra’s face twitched with shock. 

“No thank you ma’am,” Corvee interjected. She’d learned long ago about the Spriton’s customs. The last time she made the mistake of accepting a gift right away was the first time she was in Sami Thicket. The mere memory of the incident ensured Corvee would never forget her manners in Sami Thicket. Unfortunately, she’d forgotten to remind Seladon before they arrived. 

“Corvee! Don’t be rude,” Seladon hissed at her under her breath. 

She reached for the serving spoon and Corvee pulled her hand back by the sleeve of her dress. Seladon glared and ripped her arm away from Corvee’s grip. Corvee braced herself for the incoming verbal onslaught but none came. Seladon watched her before she stiffened and sat still. Corvee stared at her for a moment before turning to the Maudra. 

“Are you sure? I insist,” Maudra Mera said. 

Corvee almost sighed with relief. She held her tongue, knowing provoking Maudra Mera would only end in disaster. The tension was still there, but at least they were free to eat. Corvee thanked Thra that Seladon’s position protected her from such blunders.

“And we graciously accept,” Corvee replied. The Maudra’s expression turned from anger to curiosity. A Drenchen using a traditional Spriton phrase elicited such a reaction every time she used it. She’d gotten used to ignoring the looks now.

As soon as Corvee reached for the spoon she saw Seladon relax out of the corner of her eye. On the other hand, Corvee herself could feel her ears bowed back with embarrassment. She tried to evade eye contact and suddenly wished she were sitting anywhere else in the room but next to Seladon. They made it through the dinner that night. As soon as they were outside the dining hall Seladon turned on Corvee.

“What was that?” 

Corvee hummed.

“What was what?”

“You know what.”

Corvee shrugged and took a deep breath.

“In Spriton culture, you should always decline first and then accept the second offer. It’s the polite thing to do.”

“How did you know that?”

“I’ve travelled all over Thra. It’s just the things you learn.”

Seladon huffed and rolled her eyes.

“I just wished that you could’ve told me that before I made a fool of myself in front of the Maudra.”

Corvee sighed but said nothing. 

Later that week, Corvee approached Maudra Mera while Seladon was gone. Corvee’s back was turned to the door as she spoke.

“Maudra Mera, I know what she did was rude, but I ask you to not judge her for this. She had no idea, and meant no insult. She is trying her hardest to learn and cooperate with the rest of the clans. I give you my word.”

Maudra Mera pursed her lips and shook her head. 

“Very well. If you’re willing to bet your word as a paladin, she must be something. I think we shall put this incident in the past,” Maudra Mera agreed. She walked out of the room, leaving Corvee alone. 

“Corvee?” 

Corvee turned to see Seladon in the doorway.

“Did you hear all that?”

“You defended me. Why?”

Corvee quirked her head and shrugged.

“I was just telling the Maudra my opinion.”


	4. She talks too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvee meets Brea early on after her and Seladon return from their journey.

Corvee had no idea what was going on. One moment she was standing in the library with Seladon, the next she was alone with Brea. 

“So you’re Seladon’s girlfriend!” Brea said.

Corvee looked at her and nodded. She was still scanning the room for where Seladon had disappeared to.

“Oh, don’t worry about Seladon. She said she had urgent business to attend to.”

Corvee’s ears twitched. Seladon hadn’t said anything about going somewhere before they arrived. She thought they were coming to collect Brea for dinner. Now, she was alone with Seladon’s younger sister with absolutely no clue what she was supposed to be doing.

“You’re Drenchen, right?”

Corvee nodded. Her eyes were still flickering about the chaos of the library. 

“I’ve always been curious about the Drenchen. How spicy is Ferg? I hear it’s made by keeping it underground for weeks so it doesn’t go bad. How does that affect the taste?”

Corvee stared at her with wide eyes. She froze, expecting the princess to take a breath or at least pause to let her answer the questions. Instead she continued to the onslaught of curiosity. 

“The preservation methods of food is fascinating. Most Vapran food is fresh so we don’t usually take a long time to preserve food. Have you ever been to the fruit picking festival? It’s very fun. You and Seladon should go sometime. Once when we were young she-”

Corvee gulped and the tips of her ears were almost touching her shoulders. She’d seen a lot of things in her life, but this was one of the most terrifying moments she’d experienced. Brea just continued the barrage of questions as Corvee stayed silent. The fleeting thought that maybe, just maybe, if she stayed still, Brea would stop passed through her mind. She’d always thought that Seladon and Tavra were exaggerating when they described their youngest sibling. 

“Oh! What’s swimming like? I’ve never gone swimming. Mother says it’s dangerous. But you have gills, so you’re probably a great swimmer. Does it feel the same as breathing when you’re underwater? I haven’t ever had the chance to ask about that. I bet swimming is really fun. You probably have to swim when you’re in the swamps, huh?”

“Um...yeah,” Corvee agreed. Although she had no idea what Brea was talking about, she at least could recall the way she had to half-drag Seladon through the swamps. She had it on good authority that neither Brea nor Seladon could swim. Although she had hoped that her response would stem the conversation, Brea was spurred on.

“Did Seladon have fun when you guys went there for the clan journey? She always refuses to talk about it when I ask her. I’m just so curious about the Drenchen. It’s a good thing you’re here, huh?”

A moment of silence passed before Corvee realized she was finished. She just stared at Brea for a second, reeling from the barrage of information. When she’d finally processed through all of it Brea was still looking at her with the same expectant expression. If it were anyone else she would’ve stayed silent and pretended to be doing something else. However, this was a princess, and Seladon’s sister. She’d never hear the end of it if she hurt Brea’s feelings. 

“Yes?”

Her answer was tentative. Brea’s eyes lit up as she nodded with a wide smile.

“I should get my notebook. This is so interesting,” she said and disappeared into the stacks of books.

Corvee stood there, shell shocked. Seladon tapped her shoulder.

“What’s wrong? That’s your Nurloc face,” Seladon said, looking over Corvee.

“Your sister...is terrifying,” Corvee murmured.

Seladon laughed and kissed Corvee’s cheek.

“Well, I could’ve told you that.”

Corvee hummed and shook her head. At least for now, it was over. The three went to dinner, and Seladon deflected the majority of Brea’s questioning away from Corvee. That night, Corvee went to bed with the beginnings of a migraine.

Several weeks later Corvee was on a standard patrol of the castle with her fellow paladin, a fellow by the name of Sylvan. They rounded the corner and Corvee nearly ran into Brea with her arms full of books. When Brea saw her, she smiled wide and waved.

“Princess Brea,” Sylvan said.

“Hello, Corvee! Fancy seeing you here!” 

Corvee couldn’t help but think of how she worked here, and saw Brea on a daily basis. Sylvan gave her an odd look from Brea’s casual greeting. 

“Princess Brea.”

Brea nearly dropped one of the books from the stack. The tomes were piled up almost to her chin, and several papers were sticking out. Corvee sighed and fought against her better judgement.

“Do you need a hand with those, princess?” 

Brea and Seladon looked very similar when they were delighted. 

“I’d appreciate some. They’re quite heavy.”

Corvee gave her a tense smile as she took the books out of her hands. She was startled by their weight.

“I’m just going down the hall. Some light reading before bed.”

The prospect of reading that much disturbed Corvee. She followed Brea down the hall regardless. Sylvan stood in the hallway for a moment before he continued on his patrol. He would rather just finish alone than inconvenience Princess Brea when she was on another one of her studying frenzies.

“Have you ever read this? It’s about the healing properties of Locnet. I heard once that if you take enough, it’ll give you visions. Isn’t that so interesting? I wonder what makes it do that. Everyone says it brings you closer to Thra, but there must be a rational explanation. The Dousan allegedly use them often, but I’ve never been to the desert. I’d imagine it’s very hot. I read somewhere that they eat cactus, even though they’re so prickly. I wonder what they do to prepare the cactus.”

Corvee nodded and tried to focus on walking. She should’ve known that this would happen, but she offered anyway. 

“Locnet is also a very interesting color of orange. I hope that this book will explain how it got the color. It can be used as a fabric dye as well. It’s such a versatile plant.”

Brea opened the door to her room without stopping her train of thought.

“Have you ever had locnet?”

Corvee dumped the books onto Brea’s desk. When she turned Brea was giving her that expectant look again. Her ears twitched and she shrugged.

“Once or twice.”

That was clearly the wrong answer, as Brea gasped and pulled out her notebook.

“You have? Tell me more about it. How did it feel? What were you doing? How did you get it?” 

Corvee scratched her ear and shrugged again.

“It was nice, I guess.”

Brea continued to rattle off questions as Corvee wilted under the attention.

“Where else have you gone? Oh! I forgot to ask you last time. Do the Drenchen really not wear shoes? Why not? Doesn’t it get cold?”

“Um...no.”

After a little bit longer of Brea’s incessant questioning, Brea seemed to freeze. She gasped and shook her head as if clearing her thoughts.

“Oh no! I’ve distracted you from your patrol,” she sighed, and frowned. “I’m always doing that. Distracting people with all these questions.”

Corvee opened her mouth as if to respond, but hesitated. Brea looked so dejected, a far cry from the excitable girl from before. She sighed and scratched at her ear.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m happy to help.”

Brea stopped and beamed at her. Corvee was surprised as the princess wrapped her in a tight hug. She chuckled and gave her a small squeeze back.

“Thank you so much!”

“Of course. Now, you should get back to reading. Don’t let me distract you,” Corvee replied. Brea nodded and gave her one last passing hug.

“Bye Corvee!”

When Corvee exited the room she closed the door and sighed with relief. She left Brea to her reading and took a deep breath. She would be sure to avoid the talkative princess next time.


	5. Mayrin Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so i spent a long time trying to figure out Mayrin and i think i settled on a tone. Lmk what you think. mayrin got issues and i need to justify how seladon is the way she is. if you genuinely dont think that recommending your daughters [ex] girlfriend to go on a far journey because she distracts her speak now or forever hold your peace. also the unamoth festival is the only time vaprans get litty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I've been bad at updating with all the already written content haha.

The night was growing late on the Unamoth festival. Ha’rar was covered in lights and the streets were abuzz with various levels of merriment. Inside the palace, the famous Unamoth party was just dwindling to a close. Seladon and her sisters were already several drinks deep, and Mayrin looked over them with amusement. Corvee was waiting not far away guarding a doorway. She and her paladin brethren were not permitted to join in the festivities until they finished their shifts. Besides, she would much rather keep an eye on Seladon, who had a habit of doing silly things during the festivities.

“Finally, that’s the last of them,” Brea huffed, waving away the last well-meaning partygoers. 

“At least pretend to smile, Brea. These are your people,” Mayrin reprimanded. 

Seladon nodded and took another sip of her wine. She looked over to Tavra, who had that particular look on her face. Even when as intoxicated as she was, Tavra could still hold her tongue. Seladon could not. 

“What do you want to say, Tavra?”

Tavra spluttered and shook her head.

“No, nothing. What makes you think I want to say something?”

Seladon rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Brea. Tavra would tell her if she needed to know. She was confident in that fact. Brea on the other hand, was simply glaring down at the ground instead of turning her attention to their mother.

“Come. Paladin, you may escort us,” Mayrin said, and stood with a flourish of her robes. The three siblings followed, and Corvee followed them as they exited the throne room. Seladon gave her a small smile as she passed. Although her hand itched to take Corvee’s, she refrained. She almost leaned in for a quick kiss, but remembered whose company they were in. Mayrin made her way through the halls of the palace with gravitas even after a night of enjoyment. 

“Really, Brea, you must try to be more sociable at these events. They’re an important chance for you to connect with your subjects,” Mayrin lectured. 

Again, Tavra’s face twisted with displeasure. Seladon on the other hand could barely keep from smiling. She’d received this lecture countless times already, but Brea had avoided the majority of her mother’s lecturing. The alcohol she’d consumed earlier made it easier to admit that it was somewhat satisfying to not be the one at the receiving end. She had been in Brea’s shoes too many times. 

Brea herself was shrinking smaller with every step, and had her eyes fixed on the ground. Mayrin continued regardless of her youngest’s silence.

“You spend far too much time in that library. You should get out, go be among people more often. The librarian is a delightful man but he is no substitute for real friends.” 

Brea frowned, but said nothing. Seladon was vaguely aware of Corvee walking behind them but was more focused on the scene before her. She knew that hers was the last on the route to the rooms and they could spend time together there. Until then, she mostly spent the time keeping herself from touching Corvee in some shape or form. After all, she did look great in full armor. She mostly kept her eyes forward, aware that if she looked she may regret whatever impulsive contact she initiated. 

“But Mother-” 

“No, Brea. You listen to me,” Mayrin interrupted. Seladon’s heart hurt as she watched Brea bite back her words. The satisfaction had faded away and now only bitter sympathy was left. “You need to spend more time outside the library. You’re losing your head among all those books.”

Corvee cleared her throat from behind them and scowled. 

“I actually think that Princess Brea is fine the way she is.”

Her voice was clear and assertive, but her eyes widened as the All-Maudra turned on her. Mayrin’s expression was one of unbridled fury, and it was something to behold. Corvee pulled back, ears and eyes downcast.

“What did you just say, paladin?”

Seladon stepped between the two of them with her hands raised. The comment was one she frequently raised to Seladon and Tavra, almost as a reflex. Brea always seemed to glow with pride when Corvee defended her bookish tendencies. Seladon assumed Corvee had simply forgotten who she was talking to.

“I’m sure she meant no offense-”

Mayrin brushed past her and rounded on Corvee.

“I asked you a question.”

Corvee paled and bowed before her.

“I only meant-”

“Who are you to speak to me about my daughters in that way? As if you know anything about us?”

“She’s Seladon’s girlfriend,” Brea interjected, peering around her other two siblings at their mother. “She knows me quite well.” 

Mayrin’s face contorted with a variety of different emotions. Shock, anger, confusion all passed by. Seladon was stricken with panic as she watched her mother stare from her to Corvee. Of all the ways she could’ve imagined introducing them, this was far from what she hoped. Well, she’d hoped to never introduce them, but that was out of the picture now. She resolved herself to thoroughly chewing Brea out for her indiscretion when the time was right.

“Girlfriend? Seladon, is this true?”

Seladon hiccuped out of sheer anxiety. Corvee still looked as if someone had slapped her in the face. Mayrin scrutinized Seladon with a deep frown. Seladon could already feel herself breaking down under the intense look. 

“Yes, my girlfriend, Corvee.”

The scrutiny then turned to Corvee. The paladin cleared her throat and tried her best to look official. Mayrin looked unimpressed and turned her attention to Seladon. 

“You didn’t tell me you were seeing someone new.”

Seladon paled and shrugged. “I didn’t think it was relevant.”

“How long has this been going on?” Mayrin’s tone was accusatory, but she did not look at Corvee. Her attention was trained on Seladon. “Is this the reason for your recent...distraction?”

Seladon turned to her sisters, who refused to make eye contact. Corvee looked dangerously close to fainting behind the All-Maudra. She sighed. Of course, it was her alone against her mother. Brea and Tavra were silent.

“No, Mother. We’ve been together for almost three trine now.”

Mayrin’s eyes widened and she turned to Corvee. She inspected her from boots to helm and nodded.

“You’re that paladin from the clan voyage. The Drenchen who’d supposedly been everywhere.”

Corvee chuckled and shifted from foot to foot. Her laugh sounded hollow and forced, and she scratched at her ear. “That’s me.”

Mayrin sighed and rubbed her temples. “Seladon,” she said, “You do not have time for silly flings. You’re to be the All-Maudra.”

White hot anger sparked in Seladon’s chest. She felt tears prickling, hot and insistent against the back of her eyes. Her nails dug into the palm of her hand as she addressed her mother.

“We’ve been together for nearly three trine, mother. I can assure you that she’s not a distraction. Quite the opposite, actually.”

Corvee shifted again and tried to muster an encouraging smile. It ended up looking more like a grimace, but Seladon understood. Mayrin spluttered and her expression turned harsh.

“Seladon, you cannot afford such petty complications. We’ve been over this before, with that Spriton girl.” Mayrin paused to think. “What was her name? Danubi?”

At the mention of the Spriton girl the tears broke free. Seladon wiped them away with a swift brush of her sleeve. 

“Danya, Mother. Her name is Danya.”

Mayrin nodded and waved a hand. “Yes, her. And she went away, didn’t she? This one will too.”

Corvee coughed and scratched at her ears. “I’m right here.”

Mayrin ignored her. 

“They’re all distractions, Seladon. They go away eventually.”

Seladon looked to her sisters through the haze of her tears. Despite her better wishes they continued to flow. Tavra’s expression was her familiar one of restraint.

“Do you have something to say, Tavra?” Mayrin asked her.

Tavra cringed but it was Brea who spoke. Say what they might about the truth-giving properties of alcohol, but it does help in the spilling of secrets.

“Mother sent Danya away to the Jubilee because she thought she was distracting you from your destiny.”

Seladon froze and turned to Mayrin. Her tears had stopped from the sheer shock.

“You did what?”

Mayrin sighed and approached her for a hug. Seladon backed away and shook her head.

“Come, my child. It is late.”

Brea and Tavra remained rooted to their spots as Seladon backed down the hallway. 

“Goodnight, mother,” she spat before striding down the hall to her room.

Corvee was standing there, eyes wide and confused. She looked to Tavra, who pointed behind her in the direction Seladon had gone. Both of the younger siblings mouthed go, and Corvee didn’t hesitate.

Seladon’s shoulders shook with the sheer emotion and she rushed into her room with all the passion of a crashing wave. She locked the door behind her and sat down on the bed. Somehow the Unamoth festival always ended up like this at the end. Her, crying in some way or another. She wondered how a time of celebration could turn into this. 

A soft knock at her door pulled her from her thoughts. She approached the door and hiccuped as she tried to collect herself. “Who is it?”

“It’s me, Corvee. Can I come in?”

The sound of Corvee’s voice was a calming balm on the aggravated heat of her frustration. She unlocked the door and pulled Corvee inside. Corvee paused for a moment with a tender expression.

“Unamoth season,” she sighed as she wiped some of Seladon’s tears away.

“Unamoth season,” Seladon agreed with a weak laugh.

Corvee hugged her, bending down just a little to prop her chin on Seladon’s shoulder. The physical affection was too much for Seladon as a fresh wave of tears broke out. She’d known that would happen, but she had never realized how horrible it would be until it happened.

“Hey,” Corvee murmured, pulling away to give her a soft kiss. “She’ll come around.” 

Seladon sighed and buried herself in Corvee’s shirt. The smell of leather and springtime eased her mind. Although her thoughts still swirled, she was anchored in Corvee’s presence. 

“We knew this might happen,” Corvee said. 

“I know. I just can’t believe she would say that,” Seladon sighed. Corvee sat down on the bed and gestured for Seladon to join her.

“You can’t control your mother,” Corvee said. “But even if she doesn’t like me, I still love you. Not even the All-Maudra can change that.”

Seladon hiccuped again and hid behind her sleeve.

“Stop. You’re making me blush.”

Corvee laughed and pulled Seladon onto her lap. 

“See? Forget your mother. I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment im beg of you


	6. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvee and Seladon's first meeting. Spoiler: it's not necessarily the best meet cute you've ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told yall that i had a lot written now enjoy

Brilliance struck Seladon early in the morning. Traditionally, heirs to the title of All-Maudra would take a journey to each of the clans directly before ascending to the position. Seladon did not want to wait. She was sick of being cooped up in the castle, chasing after Brea and Tavra. It was boring. She spent all of her meeting preparing to argue with her mother about the early departure. 

Later that night, when the meetings were over and the rest of them had gone to bed, she entered her mother’s study. The inside smelled of books and the flowers Mayrin kept at her desk. When she saw her mother she took a deep breath and stood tall. She put up the sternest face she could and turned to face her mother. Mayrin hadn’t looked up at her arrival, her attention fully focused on the papers in front of her.

“Good evening, mother.”

“Good evening, Seladon. Do you need something?”

She hardly looked up at her.

“I want to make my Maudra voyage early. I think I’m ready, even though it’s early.”

Mayrin gave her an odd look.

“Go on...”

So Seladon gave her the speech she had been preparing for weeks. Mayrin just sat at her desk with one raised eyebrow. 

“That sounds like a lovely idea, Seladon. I trust you’ve already chosen a paladin to accompany you?”

Something in the Maudra’s tone gave her pause. Her expression was heavy with expectation. Seladon scrambled to find the answer to a question not aired yet. She couldn’t help but wonder if she would’ve given the same response to Brea, or even Tavra. She’d agreed to allow Seladon roam the countryside with virtually no protest. It was a bittersweet victory.

“Of course. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Very well. We’ll meet tomorrow to discuss the details.”

Seladon heaved a sigh of relief. She turned to leave but stopped at her mother’s call.

“Seladon? Make sure the paladin attends as well.”

Seladon forced a smile. She began to panic at the possibility of showing up to the meeting without a guard.

“Of course.”

That night Seladon asked almost every paladin she saw to accompany her. They balked at the prospect and politely refused. Indignation rose in her chest the more that they declined. Although she knew it to be a potentially difficult journey, she could not understand why they did not rise to the challenge. She approached a Stonewood paladin getting stew in the mess hall.

“Paladin, good evening.”

The paladin stopped in her tracks and turned. Her eyes widened when she saw Seladon. She quickly stood to attention, bowl of soup pulled close to her.

“Princess. What can I do for you?” 

“I’m sure you’ve heard the news of my journey to the clans,” she said.

The paladin shifted and she looked away.

“I have.”

She nodded and ignored the paladin’s fidgeting.

“I am looking for a brave paladin to accompany me on this trip.”

Although she was staring with heavy expectations, the paladin shook her head.

“Terribly sorry princess, but I don’t think I’m the gelfling for the job.”

Seladon clenched her fists and glared at the unfortunate gelfling with her full fury. She straightened her shoulders with an indignant huff. It was incredible. An entire hall full of so-called warriors, and every single one of them had ignored her call. It would be a great adventure, and no one wanted to embark with her. She realized that if someone did not accept her entire plan to get away from Ha’rar would be just a plan. She addressed the Stonewood paladin with disdain in her voice.

“For a bunch of supposed warriors, not one of you has had the backbone to accept. It’s quite telling, considering,” she snapped. The Stonewood gelfling looked away and stiffened. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

The paladin was stricken in place as Seladon paced in front of her. 

“Hey, what’re you shouting for?” A new voice joined in. Seladon turned around and was surprised to see one of the few Drenchen paladins approaching them. She was tall, broad shouldered like the rest of her kind. Her locs were tied up with blue ribbon that matched the blue-grey color of the paladin’s uniforms. 

“Who are you?”

“Corvee-” The Stonewood paladin began but Corvee continued.

“I’m Corvee. You’re bothering my friend.”

She looked entirely unbothered by the increasing indignation coming from Seladon. The princess was turning red, and turned her full attention to the intruder.

“I was just telling your  _ friend _ about how she should accompany me to the clan tour. Do you have anything to add to the conversation or are you just intruding for no reason, paladin?”

While she was filled with ire, her tirade fell on deaf ears. Corvee stood, arms crossed with very little expression at the outburst. The Stonewood paladin heaved a sigh of relief. 

“No, except for that you should stop yelling. People are trying to enjoy dinner.”

Seladon fumbled at that, spluttering and shaking her head in fury.

“I wouldn’t have to yell if any one of the paladins here had a bit of guts!”

Corvee’s ears twitched. She just continued to stare at Seladon. If anything, an amused smile tweaked at the corner of her lips.

“Are you volunteering? If not, you’re free to leave.”

“Maybe I am.”

Seladon paused at that. She hadn’t expected for the paladin to actually respond instead of taking the hint and leave them be. She looked between the two paladins. It was difficult for her to admit, but she did like the look of the imposing Drenchen much more. The Drenchen blinked for a moment with an unreadable expression.

“Really? You want to volunteer?”

“I don’t see why not. It seems like fun.”

The Stonewood coughed into her hand and shook her head violently at Corvee. The Drenchen ignored her and extended a calloused hand to Seladon.

“I’ve been all over Thra. I wouldn’t mind seeing it all again. What do you say?”

Seladon was at a sheer loss, but found herself moving on autopilot to shake her hand. 

“I suppose you’ll do.”

Corvee only smiled at that.


End file.
